Die WG
by Alkmene
Summary: Eine lustige ff eben....
1. Jeder ist willkommen

Jeder ist Willkommen! (Naja oder fast jeder)

Hallihallo!

Das ist ein Fanfiction über Angel Sanctuary..   
Vielleicht sieht es so aus als würde ich die Charas verarschen aber das würde ich nie tun...   
Ich hab sie doch ALLE lieb!!   
Im übrigen leben in dieser Fanfiction alle Charakter wieder.   
Und Alexiel hat einen eigenen Körper und Jibril auch   
Viel Spass!!

Kapitel 1: Jeder ist willkommen!! (na ja oder fast jeder)

Das Jahr 2004, der dritte große Krieg ist schon lange zu Ende und alle Lebewesen dürfen lieben und haben ein Recht auf ein glücklich Leben.   
Dazu gehört natürlich auch das Recht auf eine Wohnung oder mindestens ein kleines Zimmerchen. Doch leider sind die Wohnung knapp und sogar die meisten Besenkammer sind schon besetzt.

Setsuna lebt mit Sara und Katze alleine in einem riesengroßen Haus.   
Da das natürlich auf die Dauer langweilig ist beschloss er eines Tages eine Anzeige aufzugeben. Schon am frühen morgen ging er zur Redaktion der "EngelspostTageszeitung" um seine Annonce abzugeben.

Am nächsten Tag stand groß in der Zeitung:

Fabelhafter, wunderhübscher Hausbesitzer sucht pflegeleichte Mitbewohner und Mitbewohnerinnen die viel Geld haben(den die Miete ist teuer).   
Meldet euch in Engelsstraße 1!!   
JEDER ist willkommen!!

Einen Tag später:

Setsuna: sitzt   
wartet   
Menno wann kommt den da endlich wer...   
Ich freu mich schon auf normale liebenswerte Hausbewohner, nach all den leicht verrückten!!

Sara: auch wart   
Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig...   
ihn ganz verführerisch anguck   
Wir könnten doch auch was anderes tun..!

Setsuna: zurücklächel   
Du hast Recht..   
g

Sara: rutscht näher zu ihm

Setsuna: Ich streichle jetzt die kleine Muschi..!

Sara: Jaaaa   
Augen schlie

Setsuna: gut   
steht auf   
bückt sich   
nimmt Katze auf den arm   
streichelt sie

Sara: wartet kurz   
ungeduldig werd   
Augen wieder aufmache   
Setsuna fassungslos anguck   
Setsuna was soll das...?

Setsuna: Ich streichle Muschi..   
verwirrt guck   
Was dachtest du den?

Sara: blusch   
Ach nichts....   
seufz

Katze: miau miau   
Orgasmus hab

Plötzlich klingelt es an der Tür.

Setsuna: werf Katze auf Boden   
aufhüpf   
Jaaaaaaaaaaaa   
Da ist wer...!   
Tür aufreiß   
verdutzt guck

Kurai und Arakune: stehen vor der Tür   
Hallo neuer Mitbewohner!!!

Setsuna: drop   
Was... Wie? Was macht ihr hier??

Kurai: Wir haben deine Anzeige gelesen!!   
g

Setsuna: Aber woher wisst ihr, dass das meine Anzeige war???

Kurai: na weil wir wissen das du in Engelstraße 1 wohnst. Du Dummerchen!!   
gggg

Setsuna: Oh...   
Achja

Arakune: Freust du dich den gar nicht??

Kurai: enttäuscht guck

Setsuna: Was...?   
Achso...   
Natürlich freu ich mich!!!

Kurai: Toll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
ihm an den Hals spring

Setsuna: umfall

Arakune: drop

Kurai: lach

Setsuna : halb tot is

Arakune: Kurai aufhelf

Arakune und Kurai: rein ins Haus gehen

Arakune: sich noch mal umdreh   
Setsuna?   
Bringst du bitte dann unser Gepäck herein....   
Zwei so schwache Frauen wie Kurai und ich können so viel Zeug unmöglich alleine schleppen!!!   
hineingeh

Setsuna: heul   
noch immer am Boden lieg   
Von wegen schwach..   
murmel   
plötzlich eine Tasche auf ihn fall

Michael: Hey du da unten ich brauch ein Zimmer!!   
Fuss auf ihn stell

Setsuna: Aua..   
Verdammt noch mal geh von mir runter!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Michael: nachdenk   
Na meinetwegen...   
Fuss von ihm herunter nehm

Setsuna: sich umdreh   
Michaels Tasche fällt zu Boden

Michael: jetzt sein Gesicht seh   
Hey dich kenn ich ja von irgendwoher!!   
sich am Kopf kratz   
nachdenk

Setsuna: Michael!!!

Michael: ihn weiter anstarr   
Woher weißt du meinen Namen???

Setsuna: Das weißt du nicht mehr...??   
Wir haben mal zusammen gekämpft   
mehr oder weniger   
Im 3ten großen Krieg!!!

Michael: Tatsächlich?   
Wie heißt du schnell nochmal?

Setsuna: Setsuna!

Michael: Setsuna?   
Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor....!   
nachdenk

2 Sekunden später....

Michael: So genug nachgedacht...!   
Ich will jetzt mein Zeug in mein neues Zimmer bringen...   
Ich hoffe es ist Feuerfest!!!

Setsuna: drop   
Okay...   
Komm mit ich zeig dir dein Zimmer..   
ins Haus hineingeh

Michael: ihm mit seiner Tasche folg

Sara: Setsuna da bist du ja!!   
Oh wenn hast du den da mitgebracht...!   
Michael!!

Michael: Wer ist den die blöde Tussi??

Setsuna: Das ist Sara! Du Trottel!

Sara: Ich bring dich in dein Zimmer!!   
Zimmer Nr. 4

Mika: Meinetwegen....

Arakune :herein komm   
auf Setsuna stürzt   
Wo sind unsere Sachen?

Setsuna: verzweifelt hinaus lauf   
plötzlich mit Alexiel zusamkrach

Alexiel: Hi..?   
Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?   
Ich und mein Bruder bräuchten ein Zimmer!

Rosiel: ihr ins Wort fall   
Eins mit einem großen Spiegel!   
Natürlich auch eines mit eigenem Bad!   
Ich will doch die anderen Dummen nicht sehen!

Alexiel: Können sie die Bedürfnisse meines Bruders beachten ?   
Ich hoffe schon sein Therapeut hat nämlich gesagt das er einen Rückschlag erleiden könnte   
Und wieder alle töten will   
Deswegen sind wir auch hier....   
damit er die gegen die er gekämpft hat nicht mehr sieht

Setsuna: äh

Rosiel: ihm ins Wort fall   
Ich bin so schön!

Alexiel: Haben sie nun das Zimmer?

Setsuna: verängstigt   
Den Flur geradeaus und die letzte Tür links

Alexiel und Rosiel: geh ins haus

Sarah: von innen schreit   
Was machen diese Leute in unserem Haus?

Setsuna: zurückschrei   
Sie werden ab jetzt hier wohnen Schatz...!

Sara: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS??

Alexiel und Rosiel: auf ihr Zimmer (Zimmer nr. 2) geh

Arakune: kreisch   
SETSUNA! Unser Gepäck!!!

Setsuna: schluck   
Arakunes und Kurais Koffer ins Haus trag

Sara: zu Arakune und Kurai   
Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus zu zweit ein Zimmer zu benutzen, den Setsuna und ich erwarten noch viele Mieter!!

Kurai: g   
Das macht nichts schließlich hab ich Ara lieb!!!

Sara: Gut...   
Dann nehmt am Besten das Zimmer 3..   
Den Flur geradeaus und die letzte Tür rechts

Setsuna: mit dem Gepäck hereinkomm

Arakune: Das hat aber lange gedauert!!!   
böse anfunkel   
Du kannst es gleich noch weiter in unser Zimmer tragen!!   
Zimmer Nummer 3

Setsuna: seufz   
Okay...   
So hab ich mir das irgendwie nicht vorgestellt mit den neuen Mitbewohnern!   
zum Zimmer geh

Arakune: neben ihn her jogg mit einer Trillerpfeife ihm mund   
Hopp Hopp   
Geht das nicht schneller ich hab heute noch eine Verabredung und will mich dafür schon und sexy herrichten!!   
Nicht das ich es nötig hätte!!   
gggg   
nicht aufpass wo sie hingeht   
voll in Rosiel reinknall

Rosiel: zu Boden fall

Arakune: auf den Boden knall   
Aua

Das war das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfiction...!!   
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!   
Bitte schreibt mir viele Kommentare!!!   
Eure Isis131

(im übrigen hat mir meine Schwester bei der ff geholfen!!)


	2. Jeder ist willkommen 2

Hi

Da bin ich wieder!!

Viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel!!

Kapitel 2: Jeder ist willkommen 2!! (na ja oder fast jeder)

Rosiel und Arakune gleichzeitig: Oh nein meine schöne Frisur!!!!!

beide zupfen hysterisch an ihren Frisuren herum

Setsuna: sich vor Rosiel hinter den Koffern versteck

Arakune: sich aufrappel

.Rosiel die Hand hinhält und ihm aufhelf

Sara und Kurai: in die Küche gehen und was kochen

Rosiel: zu Ara

Komm gehen wir uns schminken!

Arakune: jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

zu Setsuna

Knappe! Trag das Gepäck in unser Zimmer!

Tür: ding dong

Setsuna: schnell das Gepäck in das Zimmer trag

zur Tür lauf

Tür aufreiss

Doll: vor der Tür steh

mit zwei Koffer in den Händen

ihm einen Koffer davon gegen den Kopf werf

Setsuna: umfall

jetzt schon ziemlich tot is

Doll: Nanu??

Niemand da??

Schultern zuck

Auch egal....

geht zwei Schritte ins Haus

tritt auf Setsuna

Setsuna: .

Doll: Man haben die hier einen weichen Boden!

in die Luft spring

hüpf hüpf

Jippie, das ist cool!!!

weiter auf Setsuna herumspring

Setsuna: ..............

Doll: weiter hüpf

Sara: aus der Küche ruf

SETSUNA?

Wer war da gerade an der Tür?

um die Ecke komm

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Setsuna am boden halb tot zerhüpft seh

Doll anbrüll

WER bist du den?

Was machst du auf Setsuna und ...

stutzt

bestürzt guck

Hä..

Wieso siehst du aus wie ich?

Doll: Was meinst du?

weiter hüpf und sie dabei neugierig anguck

Sara: Was ich meine?

DU SPRINGST AUF MEINEM LIEBSTEN HERUM!!!

Doll: Wie?

plötzlich hochgehoben werd

Ah.. Hilfe!!

Ich werde entführt!!!!

wild um sich schlag

Sara: Danke!

Doll: Du findest das gut???

heul ;.;

Uriel: Hör auf zu heulen!

Doll: Uri-Uri!!!!

ihm um den Hals fall

Oh mein Retter!!

Du hast mir das Leben gerettet!!

Uriel: Immer doch!

g

Doll trag

auf Setsuna draufsteig

und in die Küche geh

Sara: Nein!!!

Uriel...!

zu Setsuna lauf

Mein armer Setsuna!!

fast heul

Setsuna: .

Kurai: in der Küche herum sitz

Uriel seh

Hallo!

Uriel: Kopf nick

Doll wieder abstell

dann geh

Doll: Danke mein Retter in der Not!!!

ihn verliebt angrins

dann Kurai anseh

Hi

Kurai: Hi...

Doll: sich neben sie setzt

sie einschmeichlerisch anseh

Hast du Lust in meinem Club beizutreten?

sie fragend anguck

Kurai: In welchen den??

Doll: In den Uriel Fanclub!

Er hat mir das Leben gerettet!

Er ist mein Held

Also willst du

Im Monat kostet das nur 55.99 Euro

Und außerdem ein Kuss für Uri-Uri

Kurai: spielt freundlich

Nein danke!

Doll: schmoll

aber das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit!

Ich steig auch nicht in deinen Club ein wenn dich jemand rettet

beleidigt umdreh und geh

Kurai: Aber Doll!

nicht mag wenn jemand beleidigt auf sie ist

Sei doch nicht beleidigt!!

ihr nachlauf

Uriel: währenddessen in sein Zimmer (nr. 5)gegangen ist

Sachen auspack

Arakune: Rosiel schmink

Du siehst fantastisch aus!!

Rosiel: Echt??

in Spiegel guck

Du hast Recht!

Ich sehe wirklich wunderschön aus!!

Arakune: Nicht wahr?

freut sich das sie ihn so schön geschminkt hat

Katan: Ja, wunderschöner Rosiel !!

Ihr seit das wunderschönste Wesen das es in dieser Welt gibt!

durch Fenster reingehüpft komm

Fensterscheibe: kaputt is

Rosiel: Katan wo kommst du den her??

Katan: Durchs Fenster!

stolz ist

Rosiel: drop

Das weiß ich selber..!!!!

Ich meine was willst du hier???

Katan: Ich will immer bei euch sein mein Herr!!!!

Rosiel: Argh

Ich meine WOHER weißt du das ich hier bin????

Katan: Ich hab beim Telefonauskunftsdienst gefragt!!!

Rosiel: Wie bitte?

Arakune: Hä? Telefonauskunftsdienst?

Katan: Ja!

Rosiel: ICH STEH IM TELEFONAUSKUNFTSDIENST!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katan: Nein Meister im Telefonauskunftsdienst kann man nicht sehen!!!

Da kann man nur registriert sein!!

Rosiel: heul

Nein...!!

Ich wollte doch das mich hier niemand finden kann!!!

Katan: plötzlich Arakune eifersüchtig anseh

Wer bist du und was machst du da mit MEINEM Herrn??????

ganz nah zu ihm geh

ihr gaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnzzzzzzzzz böse in die Augen seh

Danke das ihr das Kapitel gelesen habt!!!

Bitte schreibt mir ganz viele Kommentare!

Bis Bald!!!

Eure Anna


	3. Mein Rosiel

Hallihallo!

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel meiner ff und so blöd hab ich noch nie eines meiner Kapitel eigeleitet...

Also hör ich jetzt lieber auf sonst blamier ich mich noch bis auf die Knochen g

Also hier ist das nächste Kapitel Oh mein Gott

Viel Spass!

Kapitel 3: MEIN Rosiel

755

Arakune: schluck

sich duck

Aah...

Ich.. ich schminke ihn..?

Katan: WAS?

Du elendes Weib!

Du wagst es MEINEN Rosiel zu berühren!

Rosiel: DEINEN?

Arakune: Weib?

freu

Juhu!

sing

Ich bin ne Frau Ich bin ne Frau!

Katan: ihm den Vogel zeig

Die hat echt nen Knall!

ABER das rechtfertigt noch lange die Tatsache das ihr MEINEN Rosiel begrapscht habt!

Rosiel: Also ich...

Arakune: Ich hab ihn doch nur geschminkt!

Rosiel: ignoriert werd

Kat...

Katan: Aber das ist MEINE Aufgabe!

krankhaft eifersüchtig ist

meine, meine, MEINE!

Rosiel: Äh...

Arakune: Das ist doch egal wer das macht... Hauptsache er kann einigermaßen gut schminken!

Rosiel: Na hör mal!

empört is

Katan: Ihr wagt es so über Herrn und Meister Rosiel zu sprechen!

plötzlich langes Seil in Hand hält

psychisch lach

Arakune: schluck

misstrauisch seil anschau

Was machst du da?

Katan: weiter psychisch lach

Michael: währenddessen im Bett lieg und überleg woher er Setsuna kenn

Rosiel: Was willst du mit dem Seil, Katan?

Katan: weiter lach

Arakune blitzschnellverschnürr

Arakune: Katan ist ihm zu schnell

liegt ein paar Sekunden später verschnürt am Boden

Mist...

Katan: das eine Ende des Seils nehm und Arakune mit sich zerr

nicht mehr aufhören kann zu lachen

Arakune am Rücken in den Gang zerr

DU wirst MEINEN Rosiel NIE WIEDER berühren!

Arakune: Nein..

Meine Frisur..!

Du ruinierst meine Frisur!

heul

Rosiel: ihnen dumm nachglotz

achsel zuck

dann weiter schmink

Sara: hat Setsuna unterdessen in die Küche geschleppt

Setsuna: wieder bei Bewusstsein is

auf Sessel sitz

von Sara gepflegt werd

Katan: arakune weiterzerr

ihn in die Küche zerr und am Heizungsrohr anbind

Setsuna: Katan verwirrt anguck

Was machst du den hier?

Katan: Ich habe diese Frau in Rosiel – samas Gemächer gefunden!

Und auf Belästigung Rosiel-samas bekommt man die Höchststrafe!

Setsuna: Höchststrafe?

Arakune: schluck

Katan: harrharr

Sara: Aber nicht in meiner Küche!

Arakune: Aber ich bin doch gar kein Engel!

Katan: Ach nein?

Das ist ja noch schlimmer!

psycholache

Aber wer sagt das du ein Engel sein musst?

Arakune: ungeduldig werd

außerdem sind Fesseln ungemütlich

Was ist den nun die Höchststrafe?

Setsuna: Ja genau..

Sag endlich!

Katan: Die Höchststrafe...

Arakune: Die Höchststrafe...?

Sara: und wie weiter?

Michael: Bauch knurr

aufsteht

in die Küche geh

Katan: Die Höchststrafe...

Arakune: Die Höchststrafe..?

Michael: in der Küche ankomm

verwirrt Arakune anseh die noch immer ans Ofenrohr gefesselt ist

Was macht ihr hier?

Sadomaso oder was?

Sara: rotwerd

Bist du verrückt doch nicht in meiner Küche!

Setsuna: Katan sagt uns grade was die Höchststrafe für Rosiel angrapschen is..

Katan anseh

na ja..

sagen wir mal so..

Ich glaub er versucht es...

Katan: Die Höchststrafe..!

Arakune: wütend werd

brüll

JETZT SAG ENDLICH WAS DIE HÖCHSTSTRAFE IST!

wart ne Weile

Beil dich ein bisschen ich schlaf schon im stehen ein...!

Michael: Dieser Katan ist nicht sonderlich klug, oder?

Katan: Die Höchststrafe ... ist grauenvoll!

Arakune: Heulkrampf krieg

Setsuna und Sara: drop

Michael: Geil!

Und was macht man da so grauenvolles?

Ich will mitmachen!

Schwert zück

Katan: Die Höchststrafe ist...

Arakune: Ja?

Setsuna: Ja?

Sara?

Katan: Äh.. Die Höchststrafe...

überleg

rot werd

sich hinterm Ohr kratz

Oje ich glaub ich habs vergessen..!

verlegen lach

Arakune: wütend

Katan an die Gurgel gehen will

schon ganz verrückt ist

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Lasst mich frei!

Lasst mich ihn TÖTEN!

Sara und Setsuna: megggaaadrop

Michael: Heißt das ich darf niemand quälen?

traurig is

Schade...

vor lauter Wut den Küchentisch mit seinem Schwert zertrümmer

Sara: SPINNST DU!

Der schöne Tisch!

Die Reparatur wirst du bezahlen, mein Freund!

Michael: Upps

Arakune: Katan erwischt hat

versuch ihn zu erwürgen

mit seinen falschen Brüsten

Katan: fast erstick

schafft es gerade noch sich zu befreien

Luft!

hasp

Sara: Hilfe!

Was haben wir uns da nur angetan..

sich zu Setsuna umdreh

Das ist alles deine Schuld!

Setsuna: Meine Schuld?

Sara: Ja!

Du wolltest ja unbedingt Untermieter...!

Wie es aussieht ist es jetzt vorbei mit dem schönen und ruhigen Leben...

Jetzt haben wir diese Bekloppten am Hals!

Michael: Na hör mal!

Das ist aber nicht nett!

Zaphikel: Küchentür aufreiß

Hier bin ich!

Setsuna: Zaphikel?

Zaphikel: Ganz genau!

Raziel: hereinkomm

Mahlzeit!

Ich hoffe wir stören nicht beim Essen!

Zaphikel: Aber Raziel hast du nicht gesagt wir kommen extra zu Mittag das wir was zu Essen kriegen aber nichts dafür tun müssen?

Raziel: rotwerd

Ah... Zaphikel-sama

Das habt ihr gesagt!

Zaphikel: Achja genau...!

g

Sara: Essen?

Oh nein das hab ich jetzt ganz vergessen!

zum Ofen lauf

aufseufz

Ah zum Glück ist die Lasagne noch nicht angebrannt!

Setsuna: Gut!

Dann läute ich mal den Mittagsgong!

zur Glocke geh

läut

Küchentür: mit Schwung aufflieg

((((In meiner FF ist Zaphikel im übrigen nicht mehr blind...))))

Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald

g

Ich hoffe das hier hat euch gefallen...

Ist ziemlcih kurz geraten..

Die nächsten sind wieder länger...

smile

Naja...

Bis bald

In liebe, eure Isi  ;)

(Bitte schreibt mir viele Kommentare!)


End file.
